This invention relates to golf clubheads of the metal wood type. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf clubhead which is characterized by an open body structure which is provided by a plurality of spaced-apart rails.
Most metal wood clubheads have a hollow construction. Such clubheads include a hollow body formed by investment casting and a soleplate which is welded to the bottom of the body. The hollow interior of the clubhead may be filled with foamed resin. Almost the entire mass of the clubhead material is used to form the shape of the head. As a result, little or no mass is available to be distributed in a way which would enhance performance. Further, the hollow construction has inherent manufacturing problems. For example, in most cases a hollow clubhead is formed from two parts which must be joined by welding or adhesives.
Some metal wood clubheads have been formed integrally, and some of those clubheads have included various shaped ribs and airfoils. However, such clubheads have generally not distributed the weight of the clubhead in a manner which optimizes performance.